1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to highway construction machinery and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to machinery for crushing asphalt removed from paved roadways for reuse of such asphalt.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Machines for planing the surface of a paved roadway are known in the art. For example, an apparatus suitable for planing asphalt from a paved roadway is disclosed in the aforementioned co-pending United States Patent Application, Ser. No. 672,326. It is also known to crush material removed from a roadway and to redeposit such material on the roadway. Machines constructed for this purpose have been disclosed in United States Pat. No. 1,938,755, issued to Swearingen on Dec. 12, 1933, and in Russian Authors Certificate No. 505,767 issued to Samuilov, et al., publication date Mar. 5, 1976.
A problem which occurs when asphalt removed from a roadway is redeposited is that the apparatus for planing the roadway can produce large fragments of asphalt which are not suitable for reuse in resurfacing the roadway.